Drinking on the Moon
Six Lasers - Bar Moon That's no moon. It's a Bar Moon. Roughly a quarter the size of Earth's moon, Bar Moon is one of three Nepsan Lunar Satellites. The Moon has no breathable atmosphere, but a massive indoor city covers the entire surface. The city is one bar after another, ranging from safe, nearly family oriented pub and grills to sports bars to raunchy strip bars. There isn't a liquor for any alien species that one can't find on this moon. The one combining factor is that every bar has televisions set up to watch the Olympic games. Advertisements and tourism info booths are set up for those seeking transport to other attractions. Bar Moon is a major transportation hub, second only to Grand Central Station, with shuttles and cruise liners often leaving for most of the attractions. Artificial gravity wells keep the gravity close to Earth's, though after chugging too many back you might not notice. Here, in the wonderful delight that is the BAR MOON, can be found an Autobot and his two human compatriots. Usually this Autobot, or more specifically, this Wrecker isn't a tour guide or liasion to the EDC. But desperate times call for desperate measures. When you can't find your best Wreckin' buddy to go bar hoppin' with, you settle for what's available. Careening through the large crowd, Impactor brushes busy-bodies aside with a stern glance and a strong forearm. "Come along you two, we've got ta find tha 'Rusty Mainframe'. Heard they serve the best Energon Surprise this side of the Avalide nebula!!" he cheerifully reports, making way for them to follow in his wake. Jayson Redfield already has a headache, having discovered that a certain Briar stowed away on the shuttle that brought him and Impactor here. Otherwise he would have made her stay on Earth. Since yesterday's battle, Jayson's been depressed and almost moody, and is glad for a chance to get drunk legally. After all, there's no underage laws in space, right? Alix Briar just stares up at the big mech in front of her. Her youthful eyes are in awe of Impactor, even as he's showing the two humans to the bar. Ever since she smuggled herself on Jayson's shuttle, it's been fun on a bun. Now they're going to an alien bar and she's not even old enough to drink! Alix smiles, "That's a great name for a place, tell me, do they have anything humans could drink?" She points at Jayson, "And I 'will' have some, it doesn't count if we're in space." Forget the fact they're not in space right now. "Oh, and thanks for letting me come along Jayson. You're a sweetie." She grins. AND forget the fact that she snuck on board! Nate might have kittens by now. Windshear decides to stop off at the bar moon on his way back from Charr to Cybertron. He wishes whoever is in charge of putting who where would make up their mind on where to put him. This is the second time in a month hes been transfered to Cybertron. What was the point of putting him on Char if he wasnt going to even pull one duty shift there? But right now thats all out of his mind. Hes got a couple of cycles before he has to report so hes going to enjoy the Bar Moon for a bit. The Seeker walks among the crowd looking for a good bar that caters to Transformers and has no idea where he will end up but hes on his way. "Drinks fer you and yours? Why, I'm sure they'll have tha perfect concoction fer ya lass!" Impactor dutifully replies, still barging through the crowd and making his way towards their destination. "Ya both just gotta promise me y'all ain't gonna git too tipsy, cuz I'm no babysitter." "Don't need a babysitter," Jayson grumbles. "I'm nineteen freaking years old." He eyes Impactor. "And you're damn right I'm gonna get tipsy. I need that shit right about now." He's sure that Alix has heard worse language. Alix Briar smiles at that, "Good, I don't need anyone else looking out for me either." She looks over at Jayson. "What crawled up your butt and died? Common, live a little and have fun! Things aren't so bad. You're here right?" She looks at one of the bars with the sign written in weird alien letters. "Is that the place, Impactor?" Jayson Redfield stares at Alix. "You have no idea what battle does to you, kid. Be thankful you're not EDC." As if that answers her question! Windshear is walking alone busy scanning bar fronts looking for one for Transformers. Hes not paying much attention at this point whats in front of him. Hes large and in charge and if no one can get out of his way then they will get stepped on or knocked out of the way unintentionally. "Nineteen?" the large gold and purple Autobot chuckles, then turns to look at his other charge. "Nah, that's a repair shop that only serves regulars." Impactor asides to the young Briar, still bustling through the crowd in search of the bar. Surely they'd serve this Wrecker if he just butted in and demanded service, but it's best not to expose Alix to such mindless violence if need be. But come on, she is being chaparoned by a freakin' Wrecker ... the leader no less. "Nah, tha place we're lookin' fer is..." he trails. Right before their very eyes lie the emblazoned and flashing sign to their desination: R-U-S-T-Y M-A-I-N-F-R-A-M-E Alix Briar waves a hand, "Battle smattle. Listen Jayson, you're only three years younger than I am. Complain when you get old, like thirty. And for your information, I've had a great uncle in the air force and a cousin who was a general in the EDC. And then there's Nate." She waves her hand dismissivly, "He's there too. So don't go there, I know what it's like." She frowns and pouts, folding her arms. Alix hears Impactor and says, "Oh cool..." It's easy to keep up with the large autobot, especally when he's making a path for them. Just then, Windshear breaks through the wall of people on one side of the humans, right behind Impactor. Alix is still pouting, not noticing the oncoming robot before Windshear is nearly on top of her...and Jayson too, maybe. Jayson Redfield shakes his head. "You didn't see how I froze up on the battlefield...hey, whoa!" He sidesteps quickly as Windshear suddenly appears, protectively pulling Alix along with him by the wrist. Alix Briar gets jerked along for the ride, "Wha? Hey!" Windshear stops suddenly as some fleshcreatures make way for him and he finds himself looking at the back of.. Impactor. "Oh now come on." he rasps, "What are the odds of this, Wrecker?" he pauses and holds a neutral stance but is ready for whatever the Autobots reaction will be. Prostibots are lined up outside the entrance, trying to lure the drunken and desperate in with their promises. Every fool knows they'd only seclude you away in an alley and likely steal your credits ... or even worse, kill you. Brushing up to the front bouncer, Impactor flashes a few credits at the large ape-like Cybertronian and tosses him a couple. And like that, they're in like sin. The simian worker holds the rope up for the humans, even though they could have easily walked under it anyways. That's what money will get you in a place like this, drinks and a knife in the back. Before entering the establishment, Impactor shoots Windshear a cocky smirk and points. "Keep outta our business Con, or yer gonna find yerself on tha wrong end of ah beatin'!" With that said, the Wrecker leader enters the bar ... that's anything but humble. Sauntering in like he owns the place, Impactor finds a quaint spot near the back with modified seating for less than Transformer sized guests. "Alix, Jayson ... this is what it's all about!" Impactor grins from audio receptor to audio receptor. Inside the bar are slot machines for gambling, races of all kinds co-mingling, six large disco balls with neon lights reflecting off their surfaces, and a myriad of other pleasant activites to take their time and cash. Windshear gives the large ape-like Cybertronian a look flexing a wing slightly to make the Con brand noticeable and then proceeds to walk inside the place. "I dont give a slag about your business, Impactor." he rasps with his damaged voice synth as he finds a seat. "Just dont try to start any with me, got it?" "We both almost got stepped on," Jayson explains to Alix. "Be careful around here." He follows Impactor and takes a seat, looking around. "You think I can get a mojito here?" Alix Briar shakes her fist at the seeker. "Hey, watch it!" Then she notices the emblems on the wings. "Oh...that's a decepticon, isn't it?" She looks shocked, then smiles, "Oh cool!" Alix looks over at Impactor to follow him, almost moving like he is with a smirk on her face. She drops down in one of the smaller seats next to Impactor and just looks around like a kid in a candy store. "Mojowhata? Hold on." Impactor replies, resting down in the seat and waving a barmaid over. Laying his small pistol out on the table, he absent mindedly removes the stock and ammunition ... and starts cleaning the weapon. When not strangling the life out of Decepticons, I guess a Wreckers hand have to be kept busy. When the femmebot with a custom 'Mainframe' paintjob and detailing comes over, the Wrecker leader looks up from his work. "Wenchbot, I'll have whatever's on tap ta start out and my friends here would like ta see tha organic menu!" Chewing cyber-gum, the barmaid apathetically writes something down on her pad and hits a table setting that automatically brings up menus in front of Alix and Jayson. "I'll get your drink, be back in an astrosec!" she laments, strolling away back towards the bar. "Mojito," Jayson repeats. "It's a mixed drink that I'm rather fond of--though I don't usually have a chance to legally drink 'em." He takes his menu and scans the list. "Hey, they *do* have 'em. Sweet." He looks to Alix. "Don't worry about the 'Con--unless he's a real idiot I doubt he'll do anything." Windshear places his order when a bar wench comes to him and then lights an enercig and keeps an optic on the Wrecker. He dismissises the humans and just kicks back to relax and take in the goings on in the bar. Alix Briar nods, "Gotcha, I'm not worried about the decepticon. It's just the first time I've seen one not on the tv." She looks over the menu and bites her bottom lip. It's her first time in a bar...even on earth. Alix isn't sure what to order. "A mojito? That sounds good. I'll have one too." "Nah, that one is a real idiot ... but I'm pretty sure I've beaten the fear of Primus inta him over time." Impactor chuckles, reassembling the handgun and tucking it safely away in it's holster. "Sides, I've got youse two ta back me up. No Con is that stupid, let alone good ole Windsmear over there." The barmaid returns with Impactor's frothy brew, large neon green bubbles sud up at the top of the drink. Placing it down in front of the Wrecker, she looks between the two humans. "Two Mojitos? With or without Cracknar intestines?" Jayson Redfield makes a face. "Without, please." Alix Briar twitches her nose, "Ditto...ick." "Suit yourself, be right back." the barmaid replies, zipping away towards the bar. Jayson Redfield peers up at Impactor. "What *is* a Cracknar, anyway?" Windshear takes his drink and hears the Wreckes comment, He snears slightly, "You only wish I was an idiot, old mech." he rasps, "And funny, do I look like Ive been beaten by you? You must be losing your touch cause Im still around..." he really doesnt want any trouble but hes not about to sit back and be called an idiot either. He sips his drink and just watches the bot and his fleshling buddies. "Oh, -nasty- beast. You're lucky she asked ... or it woulda been one lonely journey home." Impactor laughs, slapping his knee. Either out of not hearing Windshear or not caring, he doesn't reply. "So Alix, tell me about yer family. I hear from some of me chaps that ya come from one of them distinguished lines or somethin'?" Windshear notices the bot does not reply for whatever reason but that doesnt bother him. He knows his words were heard and thats all that matters. Windy really is laid back for the most part as cons go and he just works on his drink and his cig and tries to relax a little. As long as they stay where they are and dont bother him he wont bother them. Alix Briar nods, "My brother is Nate Briar, a colonel in the EDC. I had a general, Michael Briar leading the EDC too...for a while." Her eyes look a bit sad whenever she mentions his name. Alix gives a shrug, "But that's ok. I don't like to live in the shadows of others. You know?" Jayson Redfield tenses a little at the mention of Michael Briar, but chooses not to say anything. "Likewise." Impactor nods, leaving it at that for now. Later on he'll get a better response out of the question, but only when he knows her a bit better ... and she's more drunk. Interrupting their little discussion, the waitress returns with the two Mojitos and places them in front of the humans. And without a word, she buzzes off just as swiftly as she arrived. Raising his glass to their eye level in the middle of the table. "On that note, let's cheers fer fallen comrades and those who came before us. One must respect tha past ta learn from it, but never let it make ya it's prisoner." Impactor sadfully toasts, getting all serious for a moment. "Those wily old buzzards." he laments more to himself than anyone else, downing half the glass in one chug. "Cheers," Jayson agrees monotonously, and downs some of his drink. It's surprisingly good. He sets the glass back on the table and rubs his temples for a moment. He does plan to get drunk, and he doesn't care who witnesses it--he just wants all his worries and fears to dissolve. Alix Briar leans down to look up close to the glass. She lifts a nose over the edge and sniffs before deciding it's ok and picking the glass up. "Cheers..." and takes a sip, coughing at the first taste of alcohol. She twists her head to the side as the smell backs up into her nose. At least that is what she feels. Alix scratches her nose and says, "Wow..." before downing another gulp, coughing when she puts the drink down. Windshear isnt doing much of anything, just kicked back enjoying his drink. he does from time to time cast a gaze over toward the wrecker and the humans. He doesnt trust them and is half expecting some trouble from them at any moment. Not quite sure what to bring up this time, Impactor rests back and takes in the scenery for a moment. All of which is ruined by the hideous figure of Windshear a couple of tables over, no doubt listening in on their conversation he thinks to himself. "Why, why can't we escape tha war fer one night? Of all tha bars on this blasted moon, he has ta walk into this one." the Wrecker leader quietly asides to himself, most likely speaking loud enough for the humans to overhear. Jayson Redfield does indeed overhear Impactor. He downs the rest of his drink and sets the now empty glass back down onto the table. "What I wouldn't give to escape the wars for good," he laments. "I'd like a universe where no one has to fight anymore, where threats like the Decepticons no longer exist." He waves the waitress over. "Get me a couple apple martinis, would ya?" "Two appolomix martinits coming right up!" the waitress replies, zooming back towards the bar. Jayson Redfield just facepalms. "You'd think she'd learn to say things right..." Impactor says, "Uhh, I hope she's not bringin' what I think she's bringin'." Alix Briar listens to Impactor and is silent about the war. She's not a part of it, so shouldn't add her two cents into the comments. Alix just nods and sips at her drink as she slowly gets used to it. She gets about two thirds done with it as her cheeks flush and looks a little warm. "Hey, you didn't say please Jayson." she says wiggling a finger at Jayson. "Bite me, kid," Jayson replies moodily. "Hey, easy now lads. The night is young, why ruin it with yer tempers and saltry moodswings?" Impactor jokes, looking at the tray the barmaid comes to their table with. "Oh drat, it is what I thought it was." he sadly reports, hanging his head. Setting the large tray down, she zips off again with a small smirk. The tray is far too large for any one human to open, but a foul smelling odor is steadily creeping from it. Alix Briar snaps her teeth a few times at Jayson, "I might...later." She giggles and calls out to the waitress before she leaves, "Hey, got any wine coolers?" Something far lighter before Alix gets smashed. Then the container ends up on the table. "What in the hell is that? Ewww, gross..." Jayson Redfield sticks his tongue out at Alix before turning his attention to the tray and making a face. "What she said. What IS that?" "What I assume she thought you ordered, the Apollomix Martinit. It's really not -that- bad, I assure you. Although I'm not quite sure you humans have the four extra stomachs to handle the digestion." Impactor replies, lifting the cover off and sending a terrible draft of noxious smelling fumes either way. "It's the innards of a Apollomix, small bird native to the Lygian system. Anyways, they're tied inside of a Quaglian's rear quarters and boiled in the depths of Gra-laa for two vorns. It's quite the delicacy amongst galactic cuisine." Windshear catches a whiff of whatevers in the box that was set down at the Wreckers table and wrinkles his nose. "Good grief," he says, "What do you need Decepticons around to kill you for when you order stuff like that?" Jayson Redfield rubs his temples again. "This is why I don't usually go to bars that aren't on Earth." Alix Briar grabs the hem of her shirt and shoves it against her nose. She mumbles, "Oh god, close it back up!" Coughing, she gets out of her chair to move away from the smell. "Remind me NOT to follow you into space again, Jayson." "It's not like I dragged you here!" Jayson protests. Impactor drops the cover back on and waves for the waitress to carry it away. "Yeah, never had a taste fer it meself. 'Nother round please." he asks, ordering the correct drinks this time. Alix Briar says, "No...you didn't. Sorry." She goes a bit quieter, especally now that the 'thing' has been taken away. Alix sits back down and sighs, picking up the fresh bottle of wine cooler and sipping at it. "I just wanted something to do. It's not like your base is for civilians." Jayson Redfield sighs. "Sorry, Alix..." And he leaves it at that. What else can he say? And the screen fades to black, as the Autobot and his two human companions drink the night away. Windshear is around maybe, maybe not.